I'd Lie
by OneDayAtATime028
Summary: Alison isn't dead, and Aria's friends dont know she about to go see her secret boyfriend who also happens to be her high school English teacher
1. Chapter 1

**I know its shorttt! But I PROMISE the next chapter will be adorable!**

"Can I just say, Mr. Fitz looked _fine_ today?" Hanna gushed to her friends. The five girls were curled up in blankets on the floor of Spencer's bedroom with a warm mug of either coffee (black in Spencer's case) or hot chocolate.

"Agreed," Spencer smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed the chalk mark on the back of his pants," Emily giggled.

"Did you really notice it Em?" Ali looked at her friend and Emily instantly looked down, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"You mean the one on his but Em?" Hanna asked instantly, trying to ignore Ali's comment. For the past few days just about every time Ali made a comment Emily would look away in embarrassment. Hanna had picked up on it and had begun to cover for Emily.

Emily glanced up at her friend, a thankful look in her eye, she nodded slightly.

"I noticed it to," Spencer smiled.

"Why can't more teachers be attractive like Mr. Fitz?" Hanna asked the group.

"Obviously the school doesn't want to pay the janitors to clean the drool off desks in every classroom, so they can only hire one attractive teacher per school," Spencer laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanna squealed, "You're probably right! What do you think Aria?"

Aria glanced up. All four of her friends were looking at her expectantly. "Oh, um, I don't know…"

Ali raised an eyebrow, "You don't know?"

Aria shrugged, she had been trying so hard to avoid being included in this conversation.

"Don't you think Mr. Fitz is _so_ hot?" Hanna exclaimed.

Aria shifted her gaze to each of her friend's faces. This was it, do or die. She couldn't say anything positive about the way Ezra- er…Mr. Fitz looked for fear of giving away their secret. "I don't know…he's too old for me to think he's attractive."

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Aria _always_ like the older guys?" Ali asked the group and no one responded. "What's different this time?"

Aria merely shrugged in response.

"But he's so you're type," Emily said, "He's into books and plays and all the stuff you like."

"I'm sorry guys; I didn't know it was against the rules to not think a teacher is hot."

"It is when the teacher looks like Mr. Fitz," Ali stated and the way she said it made it sound so official.

Aria glanced down at her phone hoping desperately for a message to come through, something to give her a way out. When it didn't go off she looked up meeting the gaze of each of her friends. "Oh come on, you can't be mad at me for not thinking he's hot."

"We're not mad…" Emily told her.

"We just think it's weird that you of all people don't think he's attractive," Spencer explained what Aria's four friends were thinking.

She stood up suddenly, "I have to go actually," she began to pick up her bag and rushed toward the door.

"Aria, we didn't mean to make you mad—"Hanna began to say.

"No, let her go," Ali interrupted. "She probably has a hot date with Fitz." Alison looked at Aria, her eyes gleamed and she had a small, barely noticeable smirk on her lips.

Aria felt her face flush a bright red. "Yeah right," she tried her best to sound annoyed, then turned and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria shoved the door to the apartment open. She was balancing a tray of coffee in one hand and a bag of take out in the other. "Hey, sorry I'm late," she apologized, "I was with the girls." She placed the tray on the table and began to dig through the take out bag, emptying its contents beside the coffee cups.

"It's okay," Ezra told her, he slowly made his way from the kitchen, where he had been when she came in, to stand behind her. He pulled her long dark hair away from her neck before slowly snaking his muscular arms around her thin waist. He softly placed his lips on her neck and lightly sucked on the flesh there.

Aria leaned back into him, her eyes closing at the sensation. "Ezra," she murmured.

"Hmm?" he smiled against her neck.

"We need to talk," she squeaked.

At her words, Ezra instantly released his grip from her and pulled his lips away. Aria frowned at the loss of contact from him. He moved to face her and gave her a worried look. "What's wrong?" he asked, every syllable of his words dripping with concern.

"You haven't told anyone about us," Aria asked, gesturing her hands back and forth between each of them, "have you?"

"Aria, of course not," he stated. He had a bewildered look on his face, surprised at her accusation.

"I didn't think you did," she quickly told him, "It's just…" her voice trailed off, and she looked at the ground, raking her mind for the right words to tell him.

"Just what?" He lifted her chin slightly, forcing her to look at him.

She sighed and took a deep breathe in, "I was just over at Spencer's house…and everyone was talking about how hot they think you are, and about the chalk mark on the back of your pants," she began and Ezra interrupted her.

"I have chalk on the back of my pants?" he exclaimed, twisting his body in order to check for the mark. When he found it and wiped it off, he turned back to her, a small smirk decorating his features as if to say 'there's nothing to worry about'.

She looked up into his eyes, "Ezra! I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry," he reached forward and grasped her hands in his, gently running the pad of his thumb over the skin on the back of her hand.

"They were talking about how they thought you were hot, and I was trying to stay out of the conversation, and then Hanna asked me what I thought of you, and I lied and told them I didn't find you attractive at all…" she paused, noticing Ezra had a small smirk on his face. "Ezra! Really?"

"I'm sorry," he squeezed her hands, "I'll stop, I promise."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Anyway, after I told them I didn't like you, they got on my case. They thought it was weird that I of all people didn't like you because we have so much in common and I usually like older guys. And I hate lying in general, so I felt like I was going to explode from lying to my best friends, so I stood up to leave and then they all told me not to go…" her voice trailed off once again. "But, Ali told them to let me go because I was probably going to see you." As she finished her story, she realized how stupid it all sounded, and she immediately felt the need to explain herself further. "There was just something about the way she said it. It was almost as if she knew, instead of just trying to make a joke." When she looked back at Ezra the smirk had returned, and she yanked her hand away from his to slap him on the chest.

"Aria, did you tell her that we were dating?"

"No!" Aria glared at him, "I just asked you if you did!"

"Exactly, if I haven't told her, and you haven't told her, and we're the only ones who know about us, how could she have known?"

Aria felt her cheeks flush a bright red. She immediately looked down at the ground. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Ezra hadn't told, and of course Ali didn't know!

"Hey," Ezra slowly lifted her chin again. When she finally made eye contact with him, he placed his lips on hers, capturing her in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. I just…I don't know what I'd do if people found out. I'd lose you and your whole life would be ruined and I just wouldn't be able to live with myself for screwing up your life—"

She meant to go on, but Ezra stopped her by placing his hand over her mouth. "Aria, let's get one thing straight here. Unless you want me to, I'm not going anywhere, no matter who knows about us, or what they think. I will always be here." He told her, his tone making his words into a statement with no room for an argument.

He left the conversation open, waiting for her to say something else, and when she didn't he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He placed his lips on the top of her head and inhaled her vanilla scent as she pressed her head into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he murmured into her hair.

Aria then twisted in his arms and stood up on her tiptoes, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

**Okay, so we gotta talk guys. A couple people have already told me they want this to have a sex scene in it. But I have never written a sex scene before….so I need to know if that's something you guys would be okay withhh, PLEASE let me knowww!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the majority of you said a sex scene would be fine…PLEASE keep in mind this is the first one I have ever written….**

**Also I apologize for the INSANELY long wait for all of my stories. I have been working my ass off to get straight A's this quarter because it's the grades that get sent to college…and guess who got straight A's? Now guess who got insanely sick right afterward. If you guessed me both times, then you win a cyber cookie! XD**

**But seriously, I am super sorry for the wait, and I'm going to try to attain more free time, even though I just applied for two volunteer jobs….**

Their lips stayed connected as Ezra took a step closer to her, causing Aria to have to take a step backwards or fall over otherwise. They repeated this motion over and over again until Aria felt the back of her calves hit the fabric of Ezra's bed. She paused, and her muscles tensed, causing Ezra to pull back and look at her face.

She looked up at him expressionless. He searched her eyes for any hints of emotion but he could see none. "You okay?" he murmured, almost inaudibly. She nodded the tiniest bit in response. Her mind was swirling with thoughts. _Are we really going to do this? What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if it's completely and totally awkward? What if I mess up?_ He looked into her eyes once again, desperate for any tiniest notion that she was okay, that she wasn't going to up and run out of the room at any point.

Suddenly Aria closed her eyes, and took a deep breathe in, and no sooner had she done so, that her nose was filled with Ezra's natural, masculine, virile scent. "Sorry," she smiled softly, and reached up to place her lips gently on his once more and at that moment every worry and hesitation she had dissipated from her body, and she knew that she wanted him more than anything in the world. "I love you Ezra," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," he told her, then pressed his lips against hers harder than before and the feeling instantly brought a smile to his mouth. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his. He took her actions as a cue and he pulled away from her lips. Ezra snaked his right arm around her waist and slowly lowered her down onto his bed, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Her once expressionless, impossible to read eyes were now flooding with love, joy and lust as he gazed down into them. "Are you okay?" he whispered as a wave of fear flushed through his body. A million thoughts began to run through his head. _Are we really going to do this? What if I'm not what she expected? What if I mess up her first time? What if it's just plain awkward?_

"Ezra," she called him out of his delusions, and placed one hand on either side of his face. "I want you," her tone gave him nothing to question, but he did so anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else," and with that she pulled his head down and kissed him, making all of her love and desire for him evident through the way she moved her lips. She arched her lower back up and began to rock her hips into his. He groaned softly against her lips and began to let his hands trail over the cotton fabric of her shirt. He made sure not to make any sudden movements to startle her. He let his hands lightly trace down her sides, smiling to himself as she squirmed at the sensation. He then dragged the pads of his fingers gently across her stomach, reaching lower and lower until he felt the hem of her shirt.

He detached their lips for a second and took in the expression in her eyes as he slowly let his fingers pick up the fabric that lay on top of her flat stomach. When she showed no signs of unhappiness at his actions, he allowed his fingers to reach under her shirt even further, and begin to dance across the skin of her stomach. Her breathe hitched at his movements and she reached up to pull his mouth back to hers.

When he finished touching every bit of flesh on her stomach he could, he let his hands trail up further, his actions now not from his conscious mind, but from his lust-filled thoughts. His fingers travelled up until he felt the fabric of her bra beneath his fingers. He traced the lower edge all the way across and then across the lacy top, ever so slightly letting the skin of his fingers caress the flesh of her breasts. He then slowly let his whole hand cup her breast and squeeze it ever so slightly, causing Aria to arch her back into his hand.

All at once, it was as if a switch went off in his head. He instantly pulled his hand out from under her shirt and pulled his lips away from hers. Ezra rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ezra, what's wrong?" Aria quickly sat up and moved to sit beside him.

"This is so wrong Aria," he grumbled, "I'm your teacher! And here I am with you on my bed kissing you and touching you…" he sighed and shook his head with disgust in himself. "The worst part is that I don't even want to stop. I want to make you feel good, I want to be able to touch you in ways that no one has ever before, or ever will be able to. I want to kiss every inch of you and taste every part of you, but I can't. I could get arrested for even holding your hand, and here I am doing all of this. And not to mention if someone found out about-"

Aria instantly cut him off. "No one is going to find out Ezra! It's like you said before, if I haven't told, and you haven't told and we're the only ones that know, how would people find out?"

He turned to look at her for the first time since his outburst. "I'm seven years older than you Aria. You're sixteen years old; I shouldn't be touching you in this way, much less taking your virginity from you. And what's more, I shouldn't be head over heels in love with you." He stood up and began to pace. "I should be able to keep a sane mind during class instead of glance at you every five seconds and think about how I'd much rather be kissing you then teaching a group of twenty incompetent teenagers the importance of reading Shakespeare. I should be able to take you out to a bar and spilt a plate of fries with you without worrying who's going to see." He paused and turned to her. "I should be able to make love to you without any second thoughts."

Aria closed her eyes for a moment, straining herself to gather the will to hold back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. When she reopened them, Ezra was squatting in front of her, his facial features conveying nothing but fear. "Aria, I'm so sorr-" he began, but she cut him off by smashing her lips onto his. She kissed him as passionately as she could and he willingly kissed her back.

"What does it feel like when it's just us, alone together?" she asked him.

Ezra sighed, "It feels good…right even. It feels like I'm with the one person in the world that I actually want to spend my time with. It feels like I need to constantly remind myself to breathe, because I'm afraid if I forget to, I'll get lost in your eyes and forget how to breathe all together."

"Why can't you always have that frame of mind?"

"Because think about what were about to do?" Ezra all but yelled at her. "You were about to let your teacher take your virginity!"

"Is that how you see yourself?" Aria demanded. "You just see yourself as my teacher?" The tears that had been just threatening to fall had now manifested and were sliding down her cheeks. She quickly grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face into hers and kissed him passionately once again. "If I saw you just as my English teacher, would I do that? Would I be here with you wanting nothing more than to continue what we were just doing?" She took a deep breathe in, "I don't understand why you can't see yourself as anything but my teacher while I can't see you as anything but my boyfriend." She looked down, frustrated with herself that she had let him see her cry.

"Aria," he breathed, "I'm sorry," he reached forward tentatively and lifted her chin up softly, as if he was afraid he may break her. He quickly moved closer to her and placed his lips on hers softly. Aria pushed her lips against his and both of their mouths opened at the same time, no permission was needed for either of them to let their tongues explore each other's mouths. As their kiss continued, Aria began to slowly lean backward, and Ezra followed. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and shifted her on the bed, so that her head was resting on his pillows. He pulled away from her lips and stared into her eyes, he let his hands dance underneath her shirt and fall to cup her breasts, just as they were before.

"Ezra," she sighed as she said his name, and he immediately began to move his hands. He caressed the soft flesh of her breasts, kneading and pinching the skin. She arched her back into his touch once again, and once again he pulled his hands away from her. But this time, instead of moving away, he let his fingers move toward the hem of her shirt. He gripped the fabric there and looked to her for her approval. She gave him a small nod, and he lifted the fabric from her body and over her head.

Once her shirt had been removed, Aria sat up slightly and reached for the bottom of his shirt. She quickly pulled it over his head, not giving him any time to object. Then a second later, she was reaching behind herself, trying to unhook her bra. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them out from behind her, "Let me do it?" he asked softly. A flush of red spread over her cheeks as Aria nodded to give him permission. He carefully traced a line around each side of her body from her breast to the clasp of her bra. He paused for a moment, and then in one quick movement, the fabric fell loose from her body and Aria moved to throw it to the floor. Ezra leaned back from her, and he couldn't help himself, he gazed at her newly exposed flesh, and Aria instantaneously covered herself with her arms. This was such new territory for her. Neither of them had ever been this exposed to one another before, and Aria had suddenly become overwhelmed with the fear that she did not look as he expected her to.

He saw the embarrassment and fear in her eyes, and fought the urge he had to cover his own body; he leaned forward and whispered into her ears, "You're truly beautiful Aria, absolutely perfect." As he leaned back away from her, he softly grasped her arms and pulled them ever so slightly, as to urge her to uncover herself, but not enough to move her if she was uncomfortable doing so. But nevertheless, she locked eyes with him, and allowed her arms to fall from her body. She nodded to him so slightly, Ezra wondered if he'd just imagined it, but then she gave him a slightly larger nod, and he tore his gaze from hers to let his eyes explore her. "Beautiful," she heard him murmur to himself, "just beautiful."

Aria reached up to him, interested herself, in his newly exposed skin. She touched his chest tentatively; afraid he might recoil from her touch. But when he made no effort to move away from her, she began to trace every line visible on his chest. As she did so, Ezra tried to read her facial expression. He wanted nothing more than for this to be the most perfect night she'd ever had and he didn't want his appearances to ruin it for her. But as she continued to touch his chest nothing but content and happiness could be seen on her face.

He then moved to continue massaging her breasts. The feeling was so unfamiliar to her, but at the same time so enticing that when he stopped she frowned at the loss of contact. Ezra then let his hands trace down her flat stomach to the top of her skirt, he looked up to her eyes, once again asking for permission. When the look in her eyes said 'do it', he slowly began to pull the fabric down her legs, letting his fingers run along her skin the whole way down. He dropped the article on the floor, then began to trace his way back up her legs. He watched her muscles tighten as he reached her upper thighs and he slowed his movements, allowing her to squirm at the unfamiliar but enticing feeling.

A small groan fell from her mouth, and Aria's eyes shot open as she covered her mouth with her hands and flushed a bright red. He chuckled at her, "Aria, it's okay, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He smiled at her, then added, "you're absolutely perfect." And as he finished, he realized his words only made her turn a brighter red, but there was now a smile in her eyes.

He then ran his hands down her sides until they reached her panty line. Once again, he looked to her for permission, however this time her eyes were shut tightly, and she had pulled her lips into her mouth and was biting down on them. She nodded at him, but he immediately removed his hands from her flesh, he shifted his body until he was over her once again, and he leaned forward and kissed her, using his teeth to pull her bottom lip from her mouth. He pulled back only so that there was an inch of space between their faces and stared at her until she opened her eyes.

"Aria, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" he asked, his voice concern-ridden.

"Yea, I'm sorry if I'm acting weird," Aria's voice turned distressed, "This is all just so new to me and I just want it to be perfec-" She was cut off by Ezra pressing his lips against hers.

"Like I said," she told her when he pulled away, "you have nothing to worry about. You're perfect, and I am going to do everything I possibly can to make this perfect for you." He leaned back down and kissed her once more. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and her lips parted eagerly making room for his tongue to explore her mouth. At the same time, Ezra let his hands fall back to Aria's hips. He hooked a finger on either side of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. Once the fabric was halfway down, he broke the kiss only until he had managed to take them all the way off, then he immediately returned to kissing her.

He then reached for one of Aria's hands and placed it on his belt buckle, indicating for her to remove it. Her hands shook as she began to undo the buckle and then the button on his pants. Ezra grasped her hand with his, in reassurance and she immediately stopped shaking. He moved her hands to grasp both his boxers and his pants at once, and then push them down his legs. When she could no longer reach, he shifted his legs back and forth until he was able to let the pants fall to the floor.

Only then did their kissing stop. They paused, both feeling each other's skin against their own and loving every sensation from it. Suddenly, Aria realized she couldn't wait any longer and she began to shift under his weight. As she spread her legs, putting one on either side of him, he positioned himself over her. "You ready?" he asked in a breathy whisper. She nodded and a shiver of excitement ran though her body. She was ready to experience this for the first time, and she couldn't imagine sharing this experience with any other man. "It's going to hurt at first, but I'm going to do everything I can to make that part go by quickly," he reassured her.

Ezra leaned down and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately, letting their tongues dance so as to distract her from the pain.

"That was amazing," Aria beamed. Her forehead was covered in beads of sweat, her hair was a mess, her makeup was everywhere and she couldn't seem to catch her breath, but all things considered, she couldn't remember ever being happier.

"Was it everything you hoped for?"

"More," she smiled contently and cuddled into Ezra's naked body. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I love you Ezra. Thank you for this."

"I love you too," he smiled and softly kissed the top of her head.

**Okay, I'm super sorry for the pathetic ending…its currently midnight, I'm sick to my stomach, and I haven't slept well in a week, so this was the best I could do XP**

**I hope this was as good as everyone hoped**

**(btw, im not rereading it before I post, cause im too gosh darn tired :P so I apologize for any mistakes!)**


End file.
